The Pictures
by Earless
Summary: Harry, Sirius, Fred and George find revealing pictures of Hermione.


Note: nothing belongs to me, all characters are from J.K. Rowling and her series.

It was late in the evening when Hermione rushed in the door of Grimmauld Place. She had just spent twelve long hours at the ministry, working in the department of magical law enforcement.

The minute she hung her coat up in the closet, and placed her bag on the floor she was bombarded by Ginny who looked anxious and worried.

"I tried to stop them, I swear-" She blurted out.

They headed towards the kitchen, and when Hermione opened the door, Fred, George, Sirius and Harry jumped.

There was silence. Ginny left the room. Harry was bright red. While Sirius, Fred and George had mischevious smirks on their faces.

Harry was the first to speak.

"A, um package came for you while you were at work." he stated simply.

"Oh, really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Harry just nodded, while the others grinned.

"And when we -er,_ they_" he motioned to the others_ "_saw who it was from they decided to open it."

Harry rose, gave Hermione a thick envelope and rushed out of the room. Leaving her to deal with the men at the table.

She read the address on the envelope it, was from Boudoir Photography. She immediatly paled.

"Well, Hermione, do you have something to tell us?" Fred asked in a delighted tone.

"Or maybe show us?" George countered.

"I don't know about you boy's, but I think I've already seen" Sirius laughed.

Hermione fingered the flap of the already opened seal.

"Yes it looks like you've all seen them already." She reached inside and pulled out the twenty or so thick pictures and laid them out on the table. They were pictures of Hermione posing nude and in lingerie. None of them revealing any private area's but still very intimate.

The men smirked as Hermione held up one of the nude photo's. Her back was to the camera, she was looking over her shoulder, hair spilling down her bare spine.

"This one's my favorite." She held it up for them to see, then examined it herself.

"Really, I rather like the one of you on the motorcycle" Sirius said huskily.

Fred grabbed some and started to flip through them. George peered over his brothers shoulder.

"It was a special occasion. A girls night out, and we decided to have some fun."

Sirius's eyebrow rose. "A girls night out? With who?"

Hermione smirked but didn't answer him.

"I think I'll send this one to Cormac."

Fred and George came out of their trance "Cormac?!" they both asked.

"A guy I've been seeing for a while now. He plays Quidditch." She stated simply.

She took a seat next to the boys and played with the edge of the photo's. Sirius was tight lipped and Fred and George had a conspiring look about them.

"You know how dangerous it is to send dirty pictures out to some one don't you?!" Sirius asked, perfectly serious.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, nearly anybody could get ahold of them."

Fred was fingering one of the pictures and George looked dumbfounded.

"Cormac?! As in that bloke you complained so much about in sixth year?!" George questioned, appalled.

Hermione sighed, "yeah, I was going to break up with him, but then he owled me a note at work."

"Why would you break up with him, _he plays Quidditch.?_" Sirius said mockingly.

Hermione placed the picture down on the table.

"He owled me the note, saying it was over. We decided to have a girls night, saw him snogging another girl outside of a pub and decided to get our pictures taken." She said.

Nobody said a word. Sirius's fist's were clenched and George and Fred looked murderous.

"I was going to send him a picture to show him what he was missing, but I can think of so many other things to do with them instead."

Hermione gathered them all up and stuffed them back into the envelope. She rose and headed towards the kitchen door, glancing back at the quiet men once more.

"You should ask Ginny, Molly and Tonks to show you theirs."

And with that, she left the digusted men to think about nearly nude cousins, sisters, mothers and family friends.

The pictures were never mentioned again.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think or any errors I made! Thanks!**


End file.
